The Rise of an Renegade
by Kindlemancer
Summary: What does it truly mean to be a Renegade? Beyond the callous words and the trail of bodies, a true Renegade never gives their full loyalty to anyone. How far can Shepard go with this mindset, and can any force in the universe stop him?
1. Chapter 1

A symphony of war roars in the background, the bombs and blasts filtered down to a low rumble by a thick barricade of earth and steel. The underground structure reeks of death, the blood of humans and aliens intermixing beneath air choked with ozone.

Some still live within this hellish place however.

"Alright, everyone against the wall!" A aggressive human male yelled out. A group of about thirty unarmed Batarians, an impressive collection of injuries shared amongst them, scuffled across the floor and lined up at the wall as ordered. After seeing that he had been obeyed, the man turned to his fellow soldiers, a collection of six heavily armed humans. More humans were securing the other rooms of the bunker.

A crackling noise filled the mans ear. "Unit 8, come in Unit 8, do you read me?"

He looked across the room to his CO, knocked on his back by a grenade, guts hanging out. He's technically still alive, but would only survive the next hour with the help of surgery far beyond their hospital ship's capabilities.

"This is Unit 8, we copy." The message was sent routed to every soldier still alive in the bunker.

"Bombers have destroyed the Hill 27 turret encampment. You have a clear charge on the flank of the enemies HQ. Are you able to make the attack?"

As the highest ranking member of his Unit still alive, responsibility for what happened next fell to Lieutenant Bonham Shepard. He was confident his comrades could make the charge, but there were too many prisoners in the bunker to leave unattended.

"Soldiers, this is Lieutenant Shepard. A window of opportunity for a flanking attack on the slaver's HQ has just presented itself. We need to be ready to strike from this position in ten minutes."

He looked over to the captured slavers while the other soldiers in the room readied their weapons.

"Let's make Torfan the resting place of this slaving scourge."

The chatter of automatic weaponry still fills the air, though the scenery is significantly different. One thing that hasn't changed, and is unlikely to ever do so, is the dying sentient directly in front of the now Commander Shepard. Even if Corporal Jenkins' death isn't directly his fault, death seems to gravitate to the Commander like the Asari gravitate to pole dancing.

Once the Geth Drones had been eliminated, Kaiden moved to his fallen comrade. "Leave him Alenko! That Beacon is more important than any of us!"

A bit further away, five Geth soldiers are hunting one the few surviving members of Eden Prime's garrison. A sustained burst of assault rifle fire destroyed three of them, but at the expense of overheating the weapon.

The remaining Geth were taken out by Shepard's sniper rifle before they could exploit this however. After being introduced to Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, the Commander demanded a status report.

"The Geth came out of nowhere and overwhelmed us. I'm almost certain they're here for the Beacon. The dig site is just over that rise!"

"You should stay behind soldier, we're on a classified mission." Replied Shepard.

"Sir, those things wiped out my unit, give me a chance to get even!"

"She does know the area commander, and more firepower would be useful." Kaiden piped in.

"Alright Williams. Just remember who's in command here."

Unfortunately, the dig site had only Geth awaiting them. _"This is bad. No Beacon could mean no Spectre membership."_ Shepard mused to himself. He was interrupted by Nihlus's information about the Spaceport. _"I doubt the Geth made a sanctioned and registered landing before killing everyone, but that place might have the equipment to detect their ships."_

"Move out team!"

After gunning down the immensely disturbing Husks and punching out a crazed researcher, Shepard was struck dumb by the sight of an enormous vessel blasting into space. His attention was recaptured by a glancing shot to his armor. Once the Geth were eliminated, the Commander had the good fortune to stumble onto a group of cowering civilians. Civilians involved in a smuggling ring.

"Running to keep your stash safe instead of hiding? It's a good thing you're as lucky as you are stupid."

"It isn't like that! I thought there might be something useful in here, like this pistol. I was keeping it in case they came back, but I think you'll get more mileage out of it."

Shepard eyed the weapon, then glanced over the farmer. The destitute urban sprawls of London had taught him when someone was concealing the truth from him.

"Real cute Jenna Stannis, now cough up the rest." He demanded, and was rewarded for his snarky attitude with a weapon mod. "Now who's your contact?"

"Woah man, I'm no snitch!" The farmer protested, only to find himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Normally this works the other way around, but in this instance being a snitch will actually save your life." After the truth vacated his voice box and his lunch vacated his bowels, Shepard proceeded to the dock and discovered Nihlus's corpse.

_"He was in favor of my Specter candidacy, and his death isn't going to look good on my resume. Still, I might impress the Council if I pull this victory out of my ass."_

After shaking more smuggled goods out of the dock worker, the team pursued the one the smuggler called Saren, getting side tracked by some bombs. A seemingly successful mission rapidly disintegrated when Williams triggered the Beacon. Shepard pushed her out of the way, trying to keep her from damaging it, only to be caught by the thing himself. Darkness grew in Shepard's vision, and three words flashed through his mind before he entered the nightmarish vision.

_"Damn it Williams."_


	2. Chapter 2

Upon his return to the land of the living, Shepard explained the key events of the Eden Prime mission to Captain Anderson. "We'll have to take this to the Council, and convince them Saren is a traitor! Then we can get his Spectre status revoked."

"Sir, might I point out that our only evidence is the word of a known smuggler? I very much doubt THIS is going to reverse the Council's track record with humanity." Shepard stated.

"They're demanding an explanation for the loss of the Beacon and Nihlus. We have to try and convince them Saren is involved!" Anderson explained. "I need to contact the ambassador, tell Joker to bring us in." Shepard just gave out a weary shrug and headed to the cockpit, only to be waylaid by Ashley

"Let me guess, Anderson transferred you to the crew, didn't he?" Shepard asked dryly.

"Is that a problem commander?" She asked in a tone that indicated she damn well knew there was a problem.

"Not at all, after all, we are currently lacking in a Prothean technology destruction expert." With Nihlus dead, the colony sacked and the Beacon lost, it seemed his first Spectre trial had been a complete failure. "So from now on, stay focused on the enemy." He added before going to the cockpit.

After an impressive view of the Citadel, Shepard, Kaiden and Ashley were in the office of Ambassador Udina. _"Still making an ass out of yourself I see."_ The Commander thought to himself. After listening to the ambassador and the captain go back and forth, Shepard decided to speak up. "Need I remind you two that we effectively have no evidence? I'd really put some more thought into pissing off the above the law Turian super spy with accusations the Council is unlikely to take seriously."

"This is about more then just Saren, Shepard! We need to show the Council we will not be pushed around! C-Sec will bring the necessary evidence; I have solid information that the current Executor has a grudge against Saren." Udina stated. "Leave the inner dealings of government to those who understand them soldier. The Council only wants a soldier's perspective out of you. When the trial is in motion, leave the talking to me." He added before departing with Anderson.

"And that is why I hate politicians."

"Seems we do agree on something Williams. Now let's go keep those two from embarrassing humanity."

Upon arriving at the Presidium towers, Shepard stopped to eavesdrop on a pair of Turians, one of which was investigating Saren. And apparently failing.

After the Executor walked away, Shepard stepped up. "You sound like someone who really wants to bring down Saren."

"Commander Shepard?" He asked. Upon receiving a confirming nod of the head, he explained. "Garrus Vakarian, I was assigned to investigate Saren, but everything he touches is classified, so I haven't made much progress. I know in my gut that he's hiding something though."

"So we really don't have any evidence." Shepard remarked with feigned disappointment. He then gave Garrus a much more serious expression. "You don't plan to give up on this case, do you?"

"No, and I don't particularly care if C-Sec brass tries to stop me. Saren's a menace."

Shepard grinned. Finally, some good news. "I think I'm going to be in touch with you very soon."

By the time his conversation with Garrus was over, the trial was well under way, Shepard watched on with only mild interest as everyone involved bickered back and forth. Until Saren accused him of getting the Beacon destroyed, that is. "While the destruction of the Beacon and the death of Nihlus are terrible losses, we need to focus on the real enemy, the Geth, not tear into each other with this infighting!" Saren remained stone faced, the Council showed some surprise, while Anderson and Udina registered betrayal.

"I can't say anything more then what was in my report: That a shell shocked, confused and self professed smuggler claimed a barefaced Turian shot Nihlus." Shepard continued. "I'm just a solider. I had hoped that by coming to this meeting I could save lives from the Geth; but if this is nothing but a slander show, then I feel I have nothing more to contribute."

"Finally, a rational human argument." The Turian councilor stated. "Since C-Sec has produced no evidence to support the charges of treason, Spectre Saren is found innocent."

"This meeting is adjourned."

Outside the chamber, Udina and Anderson were quick to confront Shepard. "What the hell was that Commander!? You single handedly destroyed our argument!"

"Do you actually think the Council would convict their best agent based on the testimony of a smuggler and a dream? Our effort was doomed from the get go." Shepard retorted "I just kept you from ruining humanity's chance at gaining a Spectre!"

"He's right captain." Udina expressed wearily. "I had hoped C-Sec would turn up more evidence before the trial. Officer Garrus seemed very inquisitive."

"We can't just let Saren get away with this!" Anderson exclaimed.

"Believe me captain, I have no intent of letting that happen." Shepard assured him. "I'm going to find us actual proof of Saren's actions. Discreetly."

"I'll forward you any relevant information." Udina stated.

"Ashley, Kaiden, stay with the commander and assist him in his investigation."

"Yes sir!" Kaiden acknowledged. Ashley just saluted.

"I'll be back when I have the dirt of Saren." Shepard declared before bee lining for the elevator.

"That was a cold thing to do to Anderson Commander." Ashley remarked once they were in the deplorably slow elevator.

"Cold, but it is for the best that we saved some face with the Council." Kaiden replied.

"Don't worry Williams, the Council will get their's some day." Shepard stated. "Now, which of you ladies wants to go make trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

"Scanning the Keepers huh? Sounds like a dicey proposition, but I'll help you out Chorban."

"You will? Thank you very much!" The scientist Salarian hands Shepard his invention. "Whenever you scan a Keeper, the results will go right to my database. I'll even kick you a few credits!"

Once he was out of earshot, Shepard adressed Kaiden. "Hack this scanner so that it sends a copy of it's data to your Omni-Tool."

"What, do you think the Keepers can implicate Saren?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but that data might be worth something in the academic world, and it might make good evidence if we have to turn Chorban in to C-Sec." He explained non-chalantly. "Ah, we're here."

"Ah, an Earth-Clan! And a famous one at that! Welcome to my office, I am Barla Von." The diminutive Volus greeted from between heavy breathing.

"It seems my reputation precedes me."

"Well, it is my business to know when individuals of such importance arrive on the Citadel. Many are in need of my financial services."

"Including the Shadow Broker?" Shepard asked with a cracked eyebrow.

The Volus was silent for just a second. "Whoever your source is, he deserves a raise. Yes, I am an agent of the Shadow Broker. I imagine you are seeking information on Saren."

"I believe we can make some sort of deal, yes."

"While the information you seek would normally require a small fortune, yes, you have actually come at a fortunate time." Von explained. "You see, Saren and the Shadow Broker once did a great deal of business with each other. That is, until Saren betrayed the Broker."

"What did Saren do to upset your employer?" Shepard asked.

"It seems Saren is no longer content to simply pay the Shadow Broker for information. He is either openly stealing it, or subverting the Broker's agents, including a human here on the Citadel. His name is Fist, the proprietor of Chora's Den. The Broker has hired a Krogan mercanery to hunt him down, though at the moment he is being detained by C-Sec."

"Thank you for your cooperation Von. I'm sure we will meet again."

"I look forward to doing business with you Shepard."

**One extensive Keeper Scanning and taxi ride later**

"Commander, was it really neccesary to intimidate that Hanar?"

"Alenko, what part of 'Big Stupid Jellyfish' do you not get?" Shepard rebuked as they approached the shady bar known as Chora's Den. His next snarky remark was cut off by gun wielding assassins wielding their guns.

Their careers were cut short by the high explosive grenade Shepard tossed at them. Their careers, as well as their lives, a patch of lighting, a chunk of the wall, and their bodily symmetry.

Harkin, though slimy and unpleasant, gave what the trio wanted, though not without rustling the Commander's jimmies with his little story about Anderson.

"Why wouldn't the captain tell us about being a Spectre?" Ashley pondered as the clinic got closer.

"That scumbag is probably just making it up." Kaiden replied. "On the bright side, now that we don't have to deal with him anymore, today can only get bettttt..." The lieutenant's sentance died in his throat when they realized the clinic is full of armed thugs.

"Kaiden?"

"Yes commander?"

"Shut the bloody hell up."

Then the shooting started.

Several fresh displays of human anatomy and bodily fluids later (including a particularly large splatter Kaiden would forever claim resembled the Mona Lisa) Shepard happily greeted Garrus. "Still after Saren, my good man?"

"Shepard, good to see you." The officer of the law replied. "I believe Dr. Chloe here can help us. You mentioned something about a Quarian?"

"Yes, she came in with a gun shot wound. She was nervous and wouldn't say who shot her, but needed to contact the Shadow Broker." Chloe explained. "I sent her to Fist. He is an employee of the Broker."

"Not anymore. Fist sold out the Broker for Saren." Shepard revealed.

"Fist betrayed the Broker? I didn't think he was that stupid." Chloe stated. "Saren must have made a generous offer."

"Probably because the Quarian has evidence implicating Saren." Garrus deduced.

"I think we need to go pay Fist a visit." Shepard declared. "Garrus, you want to come?"

"I'm right behind you Commander. I'm not going to get a shot at Saren from behind my C-Sec desk."

"Excellent! We just have one more stop to make before we hit Chora's Den." Shepard explained before he, Kaiden and Garrus entered C-Sec. He'd sent Ashley over to the bar in question to watch for anything unusual.

After watching Wrex intimidate several hardened police officers, the Commander approached the Krogan. "I here you're looking to collect the bounty on Fist."

Wrex eyed Shepard for a second before speaking. "I've heard of you. The famous Commander Shepard, reduced to bounty hunting." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm looking to pry some information out of your target Fist. You let me talk to him, and I'll help you kill him." Shepard extended an open hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"You remind me of a saying my people have." Wrex stated before taking the Commander's hand. "Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

"I like the way your people think Wrex." His next line was cut off by a call from Ashley.

"Commander, this place just closed up early. Fist sent away the employees and the customers. He's digging in."

"Alright, this does change the plan a bit. Garrus, Wrex, do either of you know if Chora's Den has a back door?"

"There's a cargo door he brings in his supplies through." Wrex informed Shepard.

"Alright, mark the location on Kaiden's Omni-tool, you'll be watching the back door lieutenant." Shepard commanded. "Wrex and Ashley will be coming in with me, and I want Garrus watching the front door."

"Fist isn't going to know what hit him." Wrex growled, and with their battle plan set the team moved out.

With Kaiden and Garrus watching the doors, it was time for action. Before opening the door to the bar, Shepard fiddled with his Omni-tool, patching his favorite radio station right into his helmet. _"Who says no one listens to classical anymore?"_ The Commander mused as incomprehensible J-Pop bounced around inside his helmet.

As soon as the doors slipped open, Shepard poured assault rifle fire into the bar, killing two thugs instantly. A henchmen in a corner to the right of the Commander aimed his pistol at Shepard's head, but had his molecules ripped apart by Wrex's warp before he could pull the trigger.

The goon standing on top of the bar leaned over to take a shot, but got his head blown off by Ashley's shotgun for his efforts. It would be awhile before the strippers could use that part of the bar again.

When Shepard saw a Krogan rearing to charge, he threw a grenade onto the floor and got ready to detonate it, only for Wrex to blow him away with a controlled burst. Shepard looked at Wrex. Wrex looked at Shepard.

"The key is to go for the eyes. If we could grow plates there, we would, but we can't."

With the guards dispatched, and the warehouse workers run off, a brief firefight with cheap corporate security turrets was all that was protecting Fist.

The sight of the minor crime boss cowering before him convinced Shepard that now was the time to turn off the J-Pop. He hauled Fist to his feet, then stuck a gun in his face. "A Quarian contacted you recently. Tell me where she is or I'll feed you to this Krogan!"

"Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Shepard released his grip, but kept the gun on Fist. "She came to me looking to get in contact with the Shadow Broker, saying she's got information on Saren. Saren gave me a lot of money to send her to his men instead."

"Where's the meeting going down!?" Shepard demanded, placing his pistol directly on Fist's left eyebrow.

"In the back alley, not a minute away from here! You can still make it in time to save her!" Fist stammered out. Shepard gave a nod to his teammates, then lowered the pistol and stepped back.

The crime boss never got to breathe the sigh of relief on the tip of his tongue, because a second after being released, Fist's head was split like a ripe melon being blasted with a shotgun when Wrex blasted it with a shotgun. Ashley was overreacting as usual, while Shepard just glanced at his armor. "Next time you randomly kill someone Wrex, use the pistol. It will take weeks to get this splatter off of my armor."

"Noted." Wrex remarked as Shepard lead the three out of the back office.

"Garrus, Kaiden, status report!" The Commander demanded over his ear piece.

"Some of Fist's men were waiting outside the bar and tried to come in behind you." Garrus reported in. "One of them tried retreating so I took off after him. He's out, but I'm about seven minutes from your location."

"Kaiden here. Some of Fist's employees tried to leave through the warehouse. I tried to stop them but they pulled guns on me. They're dead now."

Shepard winced a little, then broadcasted privately to Kaiden. "Go in through the warehouse and sweep the place for anything valuable: money, weapons, information, anything. Then wipe the security tapes and get out before reinforcements arrive."

He then switched to Garrus. "Make sure all of Fist's men are out of condition, then call up C-Sec and report the shoot out." Shepard then cut the channel. _  
_

Meanwhile, in the Ward's back alley, a Quarian is staring down Saren's assassin. "That's it, the deal is off!" She declares while sliding a hand towards her sidearm. The Turian motions to two armored Salarians.

Before they even can even draw their guns, Shepard blows through both their helmats with well placed sniper fire. The Turian ring leader spun around in shock to look for the shooter, then felt the cold metal of a pistol at the back of his head.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. I'm here to move you to safety." He glances over to the dead Turian. "Though I'm starting to wonder if I'm even neccesary."

"How did you know about this deal?" Tali asked, cutting suspicion in her voice.

"I've been trying to proven Saren is conspiring with the Geth. My sources tell me you have evidence of such an alliance."

"We shouldn't talk about this in the open. Where is this safe location?"

"The human embassy."


End file.
